You and Me Always and Forever
by Shades Of Gray 26
Summary: A year after everything happens he's still hurting and empty inside. She's new to town and suffering from her own losses. Together can they heal each other and learn to live and love again.
1. Lonely

PONY POV

Lounging in the chair that everyone seemed to fight over I finished my required reading for the quarter, Animal Farm by George Orwell. It wasn't a bad read, but it was so choked full of symbolism it was like reading a strange dream sequence. The hidden theme was comparing Stalin to Trotsky. Clever I guess considering it was away around not being able to speak your mind about the government situations going on without being taken care of. Picking up the worksheet I answered the questions wondering how I was going to spend my weekend when I was done. Things had gotten better over the past year, Darry and Soda had both gotten raises, Two-Bit would actually graduate this year, and Steve was…Still Steve, but much nicer. Most days I still felt like what had happened was a nightmare I would wake up from. I went to school did my homework, helped with chores, and hung out with what was left of the gang, but it still wasn't the same.

Johnny had always been the one person besides Soda who really understood me, ot he was gone, and I was flying solo. I was healing slowly, but I knew people were lucky to find a friendship like that once in a lifetime so I wasn't holding my breath and waiting for it to happen again. I'd done a lot of reading, going back to the classics I'd loved as a child, and a couple of the "New age" Books the teachers assigned. When I had a few extra bucks I'd go down to the art store. I'd been painting a lot, and doing charcoal drawings of Johnny and Dallas. It helped me keep the good memories of them fresh in my mind. I remembered what Johnnycakes had asked me to do in the letter, to stay gold. That was a request I would honor for the rest of my life.

"Hey Pony you'll never guess what's going on out here," Soda said making me laugh as he announced his presence with the slamming of the screen door.

"What?" I asked laughing as he jumped on to the chair placing me in a headlock.

"Someone's moving in to Johnny's old house, looks like two broads."

"The older one looks about my age, she's a blonde from what I could tell, the other girl looks about your age, big green eyes, dark hair a real looker."

"Maybe we should go say hi, and welcome them to the neighborhood," Soda said; always ready to meet new girls.

He'd finally gotten over Sandy and dated around, but he was still hesitant to make a real commitment to anyone.

"We should bring the something," I said shaking my head when Soda headed for the kitchen.

If I left him make something on his own to give the poor girls they'd never talk to us again.

"Let me help Soda," I said laughing for the first time in a while.

Wendy's POV

" I know it doesn't look like much, but we can fix it up together," My sister said making me force a smile.

"Its fine Stella," I said ignoring the dirt coated paint, and grimy windows.

After the fire I was lucky to be in her care and not stuck in some run down girls home. The last thing I wanted my sister to be was ashamed that we couldn't afford anything nicer. It was enough just to be together. We were all each other had in the world

"I guess we should get cleaning then," She said smiling as we opened up the door to what would now be home.

Grimacing at the stale smell, and beer bottled littering the floor; I opened the windows letting in fresh air for the first time in God knew how long.

A few hours later

"Hey Wend I think we have company," My sister said chuckling as I made way out from the back room, trash bag in hand.

"Who we don't know any one here."

"Than I guess we're about to meet the neighbors," she said grinning as the four boys making their way up to the house with wide greens, and what looked like a chocolate cake.

Rolling my eyes I touched the dusty bandana that adorned my head knowing I probably looked like a Chimney Sweep. Shrugging I brushed my hands on my torn jeans and followed Estella out on to the porch. She wasn't loose, but she sure liked to flirt. The boys had always flocked around her like honey, which was fine by me. I had yet to meet a boy I dug enough to like. I'd always been Daddy's little tomboy and my sister his princess. Tearing at the thought of my parents I pushed the memories to the back of my mind. I had to keep busy or I'd break down completely. The pain was still too fresh and raw to examine.

"Well Hi there boys," She said making me want to gag.

Couldn't she just play it cool for a little while? Scolding myself for the nasty thoughts I shook my head, glad to see her smiling once again. I loved Estella with all my heart but we were so different sometimes it was hard to see how we both came from the same parents. Both boys were attractive, but the one with the toothy grin, and movie star looks was more her type. The younger boy who brought up the rear looked like he was around my age, and I couldn't help but smile at him when he rolled his eyes at the flirting my sister and the boy I thought was his brother were doing. They favored each other in the face some, and when they both smiled I could see the resemblance even more.

Pony's POV

Rolling my eyes as Soda flirted with the bleached blonde, I laughed at the girl who shared my same expression. Maybe having new neighbors would be all right.

"Thanks for the cake…"

"Soda, I'm sorry I forgot my manners, this is my little brother Pony Boy."

"Well those are some interesting names," She said smiling as her brown eyes twinkled.

"I'm Estella Darling, and this is my little sister Wendy," She said as the girl quietly said hello.

"Like Great Expectations, and Peter Pan?" I asked smirking when Wendy looked up surprised.

I guess my parents weren't the only ones with a sense of humor.

I Watched her eyes widen after I made the connection to the classic novels.

" My name is actually Wendy Moira Angela Darling," She said laughing when I chuckled. I guess with the last name Darling that made sense. .

"You like books too?" I asked.

"Yeah, what have you read?" She asked ignoring the others who were looking at us like we were speaking another language.

" All the classics, Treasure Island, Black Beauty, Lord of the Flies," I said rattling off a few more as she came down the steps to talk to me.

" What grade are you in?"

"Junior, I'm sixteen, but I got moved up a grade." She said as I grinned.

"Me too."

" So why did you guys move here all by yourselves?" I asked wondering why her parents weren't around.

"Our parents died in a fire a few months ago…I don't like talking about it."

"I understand, we lost our folks in a car accident a few years back," I said weirded by how much we had in common.

"Maybe we were meant to find each other now," She whispered making me smile at her innocent expression.

"Maybe so Wendy Moira Angela Darling," I whispered wishing for once there would be someone who wouldn't leave me.


	2. I want to Save you save me too

I want to Save You… Save me too

Wendy

Rolling on to my side I let out the breath I had been holding. Nights were always the worst time for me since the accident. The fire had started at night, and I was half afraid if I asleep I would once again wake to flames licking at the wood around me hungrily. Shivering I sat up wrapping my arms around my now chilled body. I could still hear the evil hissing and popping of the flames that had almost taken my life along with my parent's. Grabbing the robe laid across the bottom of my newly assembled bed I headed for the front porch, hoping a cigarette would calm my nerves. I had never told Stella about the nightmares cause I knew she had enough on her plate. Before I would have told Dad, but he wasn't here now, and he never would be again. Swiping at the tears that ran down my face I stepped in to the pale moonlight, grinning cause I could see the lights were blazing at the Curtis home. They'd said the house was always open, and the door never locked.

Taking a drag of the cigarette I shook my head once more. Thinking of the brothers reminded me of the other reason I couldn't sleep. I could still hear the words I'd whispered to Pony Boy echoing in my head… maybe we were meant to find each other now. God he must think I was an idiot, still he had only agreed, a faint smile on his lips, and a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before. His green eyes had held a wounded look I knew I would find mirrored in my own. We'd been through too much too soon, and now I think we were both afraid. I was afraid to care for anyone else knowing I could loss them in the blink of an eye. Afraid to open up and let them see the real me, when the only one who'd ever really understood me was my Father. Leaning against the post I looked down toward the house once more wondering if any one else was up down there. We'd met their crew and they'd all seemed pretty nice, they'd even helped us get settled in some.

Pony's POV

Sitting up in bed I gave in the urge to move around heading in to the kitchen for something to drink. Thinking about the sadness that lingered in Wendy's eyes even when she smiled was making me think of things I hadn't thought about I a while. She reminded me of Johnny in a way, lost and looking for something solid, and dependable. I'd been that person for him, but was I brave enough to be that person for her. She dug okay; we'd talked about Sunsets, movies, and books. She was real smart, and witty. I'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd put Two- Bit in his place a couple of time outwitting him with comments of her own. Opening the fridge I took out the chocolate cake I knew would cheer me up. Food Therapy my mother had called it. Pouring myself a glass of milk I looked up as the door swung open and Wendy shyly popped her head in, grinning when she spotted me in the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked smiling when she shook her head.

"Want a piece?"

"Yeah," She said smiling her thanks when I poured her a glass of milk as well.

The silence between us was nice as we ate, and I was happy for once that someone wasn't trying to "Talk" to me about what I was thinking.

" We were all in the house when it caught on fire, me Estella, mom and dad." She whispered playing with her now empty plate as she spoke.

"The Fireman said it was faulty electrical wiring that caused it."

" We woke up to Nana barking, that was our dog, my dad bought him for me when I was five, a great big St. Bernard, just like in the book," She said looking up at me with a sad smile.

" I knew something was wrong, but it was so hard to focus, and that's when I realized I was breathing in smoke, the flames were all ready licking up the curtains, and around my bed as the fire hissed, and popped," She said shuddering as she went back to that day in her mind.

I wanted to tell her I understood, but it wasn't time for me to tell my story.

"Once I realized I started to yell, wondering where everyone was as I struggled to fight the weakness the smoke had caused."

"I was getting to my knees when my Father came out of no where, sweeping me in to his arms, and running for the door. We lived in a ranch, and I was the one closest to the front door."

"Tossing me out the front door he told me to head to the street and before I could think he was back in, showing up a moment later with Estella's limp form."

" Placing her on the street beside me he went in once more for mom, and that's when I heard the evilest sound I have ever heard in my life, like a locomotive o the tracks as the roof caved, and all I could do was scream and scream."

" Stella said I passed out cold in mid screaming, but she'd breathed in a lot of smoke too, so things were blurry."

"You're the only one I've talked about this to, I just can't look at Estella and talk to her when she was there, when its her parents we're talking about too," She said shaking her head as she brushed the shaggy bangs away from her face.

"Does that sound completely insane?" She asked watching me with eyes as round as saucers.

"No," I said taking her trembling hands in mine.

" I aint talked to the guys about what happened to Johnny and Dally much, cause it was their friends that died too, mostly we don't' mention it unless someone remembers something funny they did or said, then its quite for a moment while we all remember."

"It hurt losing my parents and I know their will always be a hole their, but … its like it was their time to go, Dally and Johnny we're too damned young, and had been through too much all ready," I said shaking my head as she listened quietly.

Wendy's POV

I was almost afraid to breath as Pony Boy began to tell his story. Riveted by the description of the boy who had once lived in my house, and the hood that had snapped the day he'd died. I could see them both in my mind. Johnny Cade with his big brown eyes, greasy black hair, and shy smile. Dallas Winston, tall and proud with his elfin features, and stubborn pride. To think that some one would beat his or her child like that and there was nothing anyone could do about it made me sick. At least he'd had the boys to look after him, and Dall. He sounded real tough, and I was sure no one messed with Johnny while he was around.

Tucking my legs underneath my body in the chair I leaned forward closing my eyes as I formed a visual in my mind. I could see the run down church, and the golden sun set that had sparked his memory of the Robert Frost poem I also knew by heart. That moment had been the end of their innocence. Feeling sick as he talked about the fire that had taken his friend to an early grave I found myself moving closer to his warm body giving silent comfort.

"And that was the last time I saw Johnny alive after the rumble, when Dall took of I knew he wasn't going to make it, wither he admitted it to himself before or not I knew Johnny was the only person he probably ever loved...Losing him was too much."

" Still, I aint never felt so help less as I did that night watching the cops gun him down when the gun wasn't even loaded and we were only a few feet away."

Shaking his head he seemed to come back to himself smiling sadly and blushing as he looked in to my concern filled eyes.

" I got sick after that, and went in to denial about what happened, I got over it eventually, and the state ruled to let me stay where I was at, still I felt empty until one day I came across a letter from Johnny, telling me it was worth it to save those kids, to show Dall a sunset, and to stay gold."

"I been trying to live up to that promise I made him, but its' been a long year," He whispered taking a deep breath as the silence descended on us once more like a warm blanket.

We didn't speak any more that night, but I think we both knew in a way we had just saved each other, from what we weren't sure. But things felt different. We'd found the kinship we needed to get us through whatever was to come in the future, and I knew without a doubt he wouldn't leave me any more than I would leave him after that.


	3. Forming Bonds

Forming Bonds

Wendy's POV

If I said I woke up the next day feeling like everything was better I'd be lying. But I could say I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew I had someone who understood now; I didn't have to feel so alone. We'd talked until four that night, and I had ended up sneaking home before my sister found me missing and had a heart attack. Groaning as I looked in to the sunlight piercing my eyes like knives I frowned at my sister's cheerful face.

"Time to get up sleepy head, you have a visitor," She said laughing as I scowled.

"Its Pony boy," She said smirking when I let a smile cross my lips.

"Send him up," I said grinning at her horrified look.

She'd never in a million years be caught in her pajamas without her make up and hair done, but it wasn't like that with Pony Boy, and me it went deeper than looks. I was still burrowed under my covers when Pony stuck his head in side a minute later.

"You're still in bed?" he asked laughing as he sat on the end.

"Yeah someone keep me up late last night talking," I said rolling my eyes when he chuckled.

Pony's POv

Sitting on the bed I realized being with Wendy was different from being with other girls. I wasn't worried about saying something stupid, or accidentally offended. I had only known her for a day and I all ready felt like I'd known her my whole life.

" I was tired this morning, but I couldn't tell Darry I needed to sleep cause I was up half the night, so I just sucked it up, and came over here to hide out," I said laughing when she patted the bed beside her.

Stretching out I tucked my hands beneath my head and studied the room still littered with boxed. The room itself was a soft shade of blue and right now it had a small white washed dresser, her bed, a bookshelf that sat empty, and a white washed desk where she could do homework. I could tell she was real in to astronomy cause she had glow in the dark stars on the ceilings, but they actually formed constellations. I'd never lain next to a girl before, but this was nice. Yawning I enjoyed the silence as the sun warmed us through the window.

"You starting school on Monday?" I asked wondering if she knew about the Soc, and the Greasers.

"Yes, and I'm not really looking forward to it either," She muttered turning on her side to face me as we spoke.

"Junior year is a bad time to move away and start a new school."

"I know it's not much, but I'll be there and you'll have Two- Bit at lunch."

"Maybe we'll even have some classes together," I said smiling as she looked up at me with her dark hair sticking every which way.

"Just wait till I come waking you up Curtis," She said snickering as we both laughed.

" The teachers at school aren't too bad, but there are some things you should know about this town, First off it's not safe to walk any where by yourself, especially not after dark, the kids on the South side seem to think they're better than we are cause they have money, and nothing makes them happier than giving us a hard time."

" We call them Soc's short for Socials, and they call us Greasers."

" Why?"

"Its just the way its always been," I said shrugging as she eyes me with an innocence I wish I still possessed.

I could tell by the clothes her sister had unpacked, and the way they carried themselves that they'd been middle to upper class. I mean her Father had been an English teacher, I'm sure he made decent money.

" It's hard enough just living without having to be categorized because of what money you may or may not have," She said making me smile at the indignation in her tone.

" I know but sometimes people can't see the big picture, if you girls really have to go some where just come get one of us, there's usually some one at the house."

"Thanks Pony Boy," She said smiling a smile that showed the tiny dimples in her cheek. Glory what a looker. She was going to be beating the boys off her with a stick.

"You still tired?" She whispered as her eyes began to droop once more.

"Ummm hMm." I said lapsing in to silence as I felt her breathing even out, and my eyes began to lower as I slipped back in to sleep.

"Pony." Hearing my name I looked up from Peter Pan pausing in mid sentence. After sleeping for a while we'd taken to reading it out loud back and forth. It reminded me of how things were with Johnny and I could tell the book had a lot of sentimental meaning to her too.

"Hey Dar is it late?" I asked relaxing when he shook his head no and smiled. He hadn't yelled at me quite as much but we were still working on a few things.

"No baby, its just almost time for dinner."

"Oh guess we been in here a while,"I said smiling sheepishly as Wendy grinned at me.

"You girls want to come over for dinner?" Darry asked.

"Sure," Estella said making me smile as Wendy eyed Darry cautiously.

"If you're sure its not a problem."

" You gotta come Wend, save me from those delinquents that'll be there," He said making her laugh.

" I hardly think Two- Bit qualifies as a hood, unless he makes you laugh yourself to death," She said snickering.

"Now Steve on a bad day? Maybe."


	4. Cherry Bomb and Curly Fry

Cherry Bomb and Curly Fry

Wendy

Walking home from school with Pony I rolled my eyes as he rambled on about Cherry Valance. Even after all this time he still had a major crush on the red head. She was nice enough I guess, but I hated how she treated him like a dirty secret, ignoring him in school, and only speaking to him in public if it was just she and Marcia around. It was a shame that after everything that had happened things hadn't really changed. Randy talked to him every now and then, and Marcia dug okay, but the other Socs I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole.

"I just wish she's notice me Wend, I mean I know I'm not good enough for someone like Cherry, but at least she could think I was cute and flirt with me like all the soc's do with Soda."

"Who says your not good enough?" I asked linking my arm through his as we neared the house.

"You're a great guy Pony boy and if she cant' see that not only is she blind, she's missing out. "

"Sides you know that's just how it is around here, it's nothing personal," I said happy when he smiled.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm always right," I said laughing when eh playfully tugged my hair.

Id' been here for about six months, and Pony Boy had turned out to be the best friend I ever had. Even though he was a guy there wasn't anything I didn't know about him, and nothing he didn't know about me. It was an unspoken between us that when we spoke it was honestly and open. I could talk to him about anything and not feel embarrassed or awkward. I had never felt so connected to anyone except my Father. He told me he felt the same way about me, and that he'd only been this way with Johnny cause he seemed to always "Understand" too.

"Feeling better?" He asked smiling when I nodded yes.

I had nearly bite Two-Bit's head off on the way to school this morning, and Pony had kept his mouth shut since. I was normally cheerful, but I was on the last day of my cycle, and bitchy today. Pony knew me well enough to know what was going on, and had treaded lightly the past few days. Tossing my book bag next to the couch I sprawled across the chair debating with myself about what we would do tonight. We normally would catch a flick or hang out at the Dingo, but I had some very valuable information I knew he would want to hear. I was tired of hearing him whine about Cherry, and I happened to know she was going to be a party thrown by a middle classer tonight. I wasn't sure what it was about her that irritated me so much, but if it would make Pony happy I'd bite my tongue.

"Pony boy you really dig Cherry right?"

"Yeah…"

" Well I happen to know where she'll be hanging out tonight, and it's some where we would be welcome too," I said feeling nauseous a dreamy sigh escaped his lips.

The though of him fawning over him while she played high and mighty made me see red. He deserved someone who'd appreciate him for who he was, and I knew instinctively that Ms. Super soc head cheerleader wasn't that girl.

"Where?"

" Senior Party that Frankie D is throwing, but there's a catch."

Pony

"What?" I asked frowning at the expression on her face. Whatever she had to say I wasn't going to like.

" Well Frankie told me to invite Soda, and we could come too if we wanted, but you know, where Soda Pop goes.."

"Steve follows," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

Steve and me had never really gotten along, but now that he was pursuing Wendy it was worse. I would have been fine if she liked him as well, but she had no interests what so ever. I ended up telling him to cool it once when he went over board, and he'd had a certain level of respect ever since. It also showed the guys that when it came to my Wendy I wasn't messing around. Kind of like Dallas with Johnny, I thought of her as "mine" to protect. He'd been sitting too close to her, making her blush, and whispering Lord, knows what in her ear one night, and when I told him to back off. When he asked me who I thought I was I had replied simply. " Her best friend, and I don't savvy anyone messing with her."

"It's a neutral party so it should be pretty wild," She said winking as she wiggled her eyebrows the way Two-Bit had taught her.

"Sounds fun, you up to it?"

"Yeah, today's the last day anyways," She said as I nodded amazed that we could talk about something so personal with ease.

I knew what we shared was special, and I also had the feeling it was a forever kind of thing. Which was why we never sweated the small stuff.

The gang wasn't used to being around a girl so much, and there was an adjustment period for her and them for a while. Now though it was like she had always been around. Darry had been so taken with her sister he actually started to court her. We gave him a tough time about it occasionally, but really were all just happy to see him enjoying life and acting his age again. Leaning back against the couch I smiled, Darry would let me go. He had changed a lot over the past few months, and our relationship was completely different. He didn't think of me as the immature little brother who didn't use his head, and I didn't think of him as the over bearing killer of fun. We were more like he was with Soda know, I let him know where I was going, who I would be with, and he told me when to be back by.

" I guess I'm going to go get dressed," She said standing to leave.

" Cool, I'll hop on in the shower then, when do you think we'll leave?"

"The boys get off at six, so probably around six-thirty, Steve will want to start drinking as soon as possible," She said rolling her eyes like a mother with an impossible child.

She'd become like Wendy from the book to use in a way. Like the gang was her own personal group of lost boys. I couldn't count the times she'd bandaged bruises, listened to troubles, sobered drunks, and given advice. It was nice to have a woman's touch around, and we all loved it when she and her sister cooked for us. Hell even Shep had taken a like to her and Tim never liked anyone. She hung around Ang since she moved her, but I actually thought she was a good influence on the other girl, instead of it being the other way around.

Thirty minutes later I was pulling on a fresh black shirt to match my black chuck's, and jeans when I glanced at the clock.. It was almost six, and I hadn't seen Wendy Yet. She never took this long to get ready, but I guess she was a teenage girl going to a party and wanted to look her best. We were so close; I forgot she was a girl sometimes. She wasn't confusing, teasing, or scheming like most girls around here so I simply thought of her as my Wendy.

"Yall going with us tonight?" Steve asked as I walked in to the living room tucking in my shirt. They must have gotten off early today cause he was all ready changed, and dating

"Yeah," I said scowling at the hopeful expression in his eyes. No way in a million years would Wendy date him. They were just too different.

"She should be here any minute actually."

"Speak of the devil," Soda said whistling as he came from the laundry room pulling on cleans jean with his white tee.

Turning my mouth dropped as I took in my best friend. She was dressed in black pedal pushers, with a tight pink button up that stopped at her hips, and black slip on sandals. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and her face was just barley touched with make up. At times I forgot just how much of a looker she was.

Wendy

Laughing at the Boys reaction I shook my head and continued in to the living room.

"You look great Darling," Soda said making me giggle as he used his pet name for me.

He just couldn't get over the fact that my last name was also an endearment.

Pony look stunned, but I swore sometimes he forgot I was a girl at all.

"Thanks Soda," I said laughing as I lifted Steve's jaw, and went to stand next to Pony boy.

"You're beautiful Wendy Moira Angela Darling," He said grinning as I giggled.

"You're quite handsome yourself Pony Boy Michael Curtis," I said laughing when Steve's expression soured.

"You guys are so lovey dovey it makes me sick, and you aint even going steady!"

" No charm," Pony said shaking his head as Soda agreed.

"What's the occasion?" Darry asked smiling as he took in the get ups.

He had a date with Estella tonight and I could tell by his smile that he was excited.

"Frankie's throwing a party and invited us with Soda, is it ok if we go?" Pony asked making me smile because he included me in the question.

I had all ready asked my sister, but she did have Darry help her with decision making sometimes.

"Sure, you guys just look out for each other, and be back by one," he said smiling as he took in my outfit.

"Your outfits missing one thing honey," He said heading in to his room, to return with silver locket.

"I know my Mom would have wanted us to give it to some one special to all of us, and that's you, you're family to use and you'll always have a place here," He said smiling as I fought back tears.

Inside the locket was a family picture and I new instinctively that I would put one of my family on the empty side.

"Welcome to the family sis it looks good on you," Soda said kissing my cheek as he hugged me.

"You're the little sister I think we all wanted," Darry said lifting me off the ground as he spun me.

" I love you guys!" I said laughing. I had lost my blood family, but I had gained another one in its place.

When he finally set my down I smiled and stepped in to Pony's out stretched arms.

"You're and me," he whispered.

"Always and forever," I said whispering the vow we'd made each other.

When we married, had kids, graduated, when we had heartbreaks, or birthdays, it would be together. We head learned what it was too lose people, and we were going to do everything in our power to make sure we weren't separated. I couldn't stop smiling as we piled in to Steve's Chevy that night. I felt lucky and alive. Like the tragedies in my life were behind me. Clutching Pony's arm as we stepped from the car to join the party that had spilled in to the lawn I couldn't help but feel nervous. I had never been to a party like this.

"You okay?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist as we made our way through the crowd.

I spotted Cherry and Marcia the minute we stepped in. Chatting happily with their crowd of admirers they waved at us. At the same time I spotted Two-Bit standing with the Shepard's nodding at me. Holding up a finger to them I turned our course towards the socs telling myself if was to make Pony happy.

"Hey girls," I said leaning against Pony Boy as he said a shy hi.

" Hey, first time we've seen y'all out," Marcia said as Cherry smiled that million dollar smile that made me want to give her a fist sandwich.

"Yeah this is my first party since I've been here, we came with my bro- I mean Soda," I said laughing when Cherry giggled.

"I didn't realize you guys were so close."

"Yeah Wendy lives about three houses down, she's pretty much a member of the family," He said letting her know he was available.

I was able to stand a few more moments with them, before excusing myself, and kissing Pony's head before heading over to the corner where my friends we're boozing it up.

"Pony's still over there?" Ang asked sneering at the super Socs he was chatting with.

"Yeah I had to escape Soc land before I broke out in hives," I said giggling when Tim snickered.

"He still got it bad for Cherry huh?" Two - Bit asked laughing as he handed me a beer.

"Yes," I growled rolling my eyes dramatically as I threw myself at Curly who'd just gotten out of reform a few days earlier.

"The things I do for my friends" I said giggling when he picked me up and spun me around.

"You're looking good tonight Wendy D," Tim said laughing when I blushed.

" Well Thank you Timothy," I said as we all burst in to laughter.

Angela was probably the second closest friend I had here, and I knew Tim liked me so much cause he thought I was a good influence. We did the things girls our age were supposed to do like shopping, and sleepovers and learning dances. I was over there a lot, and they had gotten used to me, so it was known if you messed with me you messed with them. I was amazed at how many relationships I had developed since moving here.

"So you and him aint a thing?" Curly asked looking shocked when Two- Bit spit out his beer and roared with laughter.

"Those two are so platonic you'd think they were brother and sister," He said shaking his head as I grinned sheepishly.

" I know we're together a lot, but he's my best friend ya know?" I said feeling like a heel when Tim looked pain for a moment, more than likely thinking of Dallas Winston.

"Yeah, hold on to that kiddo," he said ruffling my pony tail playfully before he went of to hunt some action.

Sipping on my beer I gestured for Curly to set me down, and went to stand beside Ang. I know most people thought he was just some dumb hood, but he could be sweet as sugar if he liked you.

"What are we doing over here?" Steve asked making me roll my eyes, as I smelled the liquor on his breath.

"Watching the show," Angela said making me give her a grateful look as she ran interference.

"So, you're looking pretty good tonight Wendy, not that you don't every day," he said making me want to hurl.

Steve was an okay guy really; I just didn't dig him that way.

"Yeah, she does doesn't' she?" Curly asked making me laugh when he threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

Blinking he looked from me to Curly and swore before walking off, and finding the nearest blonde.

" I think that'll be the end of that," Curly said kissing my cheek as I giggled.

We always flirted, but it never really meant much. He was an action man, and I was a good girl. The two didn't mix well.

Pony

I almost panicked when Wendy left, not sure what to say to the two girls in front of me I could never talk to them they way I did her, and I was worried I'd say something wrong. Relaxing as we talked about school, sports, and music I wondered what impression I was making on Cherry. I knew she'd thought I was a doll when I was younger, but I was a lot older now. Sixteen was a far cry from barley fifteen, and I'd been through more than most people my age.

" Is she dating Curly?" Cherry asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Nah Wendy's just real close to Angela and them, she didn't really know anyone when she moved, and they took her under their wing," I said feeling the need to defend the one person closest to me.

"They look mighty friendly," She said snippily making me frown.

She'd always seemed so cool to me, yet her she was talking about my best friend like she was just another greasy girl who slept around.

"Well I'm sure they're real nice once you get to know them," Marcia said sensing that I didn't take kindly to any one even remotely insulting Wendy.

"Oh I'm sorry Pony, I didn't mean to sound judgmental, Wendy's so sweet and quiet

I was just surprised to see her with the Shepard's."

Nodding my head I talked with them for a while before heading over to the others wondering If she was as great as I had made her out to be in my mind.

"Hey honey," Wendy said sounding all the world like a sister.

" Hey! You having fun?" I asked laughing as she and Angela danced together, clearly well on their way to being drunk.

"Uh huh."

Nodding I talked to Two-Bit and Curly while I watched over her noticing the looks he kept sending her way every so often. Looked like Curly had a crush on her, but I didn't mind him so much. I mean he wasn't good enough for her, but he'd take care of her, and hurt anyone who so much as looked at her wrong.

"Well its about time for us to head out," I said laughing as Wendy pouted and began her goodbyes.

"Come see me tomorrow Angela!" She said laughing as I scoped her up and started for the car.

"We'll go shopping, if Curly will drive us," She said quickly putting her brother on the spot.

" See you tomorrow around 1:00," he grumbled breaking in to a smile when Wendy grinned up at him.


	5. After Party

Wendy

Riding in the back of the car I leaned on Pony boy as I tried to keep the world steady. I was well past being tipsy I was drunk. Stella didn't' mind so much, cause when she was my age she'd been the troublemaker of the family. Now she figured at least I was doing the same things she did responsibly. I never drank if Pony boy wasn't with me. I'd seen too many cases of what could happen just listening to the girls at school. These kids around her grew up way too fast. I'd never even tastes beer up until a couple months ago. Soda said it was cause we were living in a small town, and there wasn't' nothing else to do but drink and screw. Soda pop Patrick… I think I loved him just as much as Pony boy did. He was the light in the darkness, the laughter when you really wanted to cry, and the smile that lifted your spirits. The next chic that caught him, had best treat him right, or she'd be dealing with me.

"I think Curly has a crush on you," Pony whispered making me look up at him and smile.

"No way, Curly likes bad assess, and I'm anything but," I said shaking my head.

"Maybe he changed his mind," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"How did it go with Valance?"

"I don't know Wend…. Its like… she wasn't' exactly how I remembered her being."

"How so?" I asked leaning closer as he frowned.

" I used to think she was a lot different from the other Socs., but maybe she's changed in the past year."

"Awwh Pb don't' be get down," I said lifting my head to look at his sullen face.

"I've liked her for so long Wendy, and it would just be a big disappointment to have her be this huge let down, I guess you just build someone up in your mind and then to have them be the exact opposite of what you imagined." He said shaking his head as he let out another sigh.

"Well if that is the case, at least you'd know, instead of walking around thinking this person is the best thing since sliced bread, when really on the inside, they aren't' as pretty as you first thought." I said shocked that I could still think so clearly when I knew I'd be wobbling when I walked.

"That's a good point my Wendy," he said making me smile as he pulled me to sit on his lap either leg on the side of his body.

"I know, glad I thought of it my Pony," I said laughing as he shook his head.

"Will you smile now?" I asked making silly faces until his stoic expression was chased away.

"That's' better!" I said sounding like a five year old as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

" I love you." I said as he looked down at me and grinned.

" And I love you." He said giving me a quick squeeze. I don't think I've ever cherished a friendship as much as I did what we had.

Pony boy

Holding a grinning Wendy close I Shook my head and smiled. Man was she off in Never Never land right now. She'd passed the point of being just buzzed about 30 minutes ago, and I knew her head had to be swimming. Glory but she always knew how to make you feel better. Studying her as she closed her eyes I counted the freckles that crossed the bridge of her nose, ten tiny little dots I found adorable, and she found annoying. Kissing the type of her nose I smiled as she grinned. She was way too good for the likes of Curly Sheppard. He could take her shopping with Angela, but I didn't' want him taking her anywhere else.

Bringing my hand up to brush back a few stray hairs I realized…. I didn't' want any one to take her anywhere. Taking in a shaky breath as my eyes ran over her features I shook my head as the butterflies began. Did I want Wendy for myself?

"Why so quiet? " She asked making me smile.

"Just thinking," I said laughing as she scrunched up her nose.

"Think happy thoughts my little lost boy," She said making me shiver as she ran her fingers over the nap of my neck.

"Cold?" She asked instantly pressing her body against mine as she leaned in closer.

"A little," I lied not willing to admit to myself or her what the real reason was.

" I must have drank too much," I thought shaking it off as we pulled up in front of the house.

"You need some help Pony?" Steve asked making me scowl.

"No, I got it," I said kissing Wendy on the forehead.

"MMMh, That's nice," She said sleepily as I shifted her in my lap.

"Come on Wend help me out some," I said as she opened her vivid eyes.

" Oh, we're here huh?" she said making me smile as she moved off my lap, and I instantly felt the loss.

This wasn't' good... this wasn't' good at all.

Wrapping my arm around her waist as she stepped from the car I shook my head. At this rate shed' never make t to her own house. Catching her when she stumbled up the path I took matters in to my own hands.

"Up you go," I said lifting her in to my arms and carrying her up the steps.

"You two up and got hitched?" Two-bit asked drunkenly as I raised an eyebrow and she giggled. Apparently he'd found his way back here before us.

"What the hell you talking bout?" Steve asked not liking the idea ... big shocker.

"He's carrying her over the threshold," he slurred as

I rolled my eyes and contained in to my room. I was exhausted, and she could barley keep her eyes open.

Setting her on the spread, I took of her shoes, and socks before going to my dresser, and pulling out a wife beater, and a pair of boxers for her to sleep in. Darry and Estella never minded us sleeping together, cause they knew there was nothing going on. And we'd helped each other not have nightmares.

"Here Wend," I said turning my back as she changed.

"K," she said signaling it was okay to turn around as I peeled of my shirt, and jeans climbing in to the bed with my boxers.

Soda could have his room to himself now. He did most days anyways. Claiming this room was Wendy's and mine now more than it was his and mine. I would have denied it, but her books, and some of her clothes would've proved me wrong.

Wendy

Lying in the bed beside him I tried not to think about how good his body felt, or how my body seemed to be made to fit in to his. There were some strange thoughts occurring, and something told me it wasn't just the alcohol. Feeling bold, I rolled on to my side to face him.

"Pony boy?"

"Yeah," he said propping himself up on his elbow.

"Nothing,' I whispered studying his face as I smiled. He was so hot… hot? Did I just say my best friend was hot?

"You ok?" he asked as I nodded, unable to speak.

"You had a lot of beer for someone as small as you," he said laughing when I scowled, and narrowed my eyes.

I wasn't that small, he was just huge, and 5'11 at sixteen was tall.

" I know, I know you're not small, I'm just huge," he said rolling his eyes as I grinned.

"You're cute you know that?" he whispered making my breath catch in my throat as I Shook my head no.

"Well you are," he whispered moving closer as my eyes grew wider.

" You're cute little nose, those big wide eyes, and that hair," he said playfully tugging on a falling curl as I bit my bottom lip.

He was so close, and his lips were so soft looking.

"You're not to bad yourself Mr. Curtis," I said deciding turn about was fair play.

"Me?" he said shaking his head.

"Yes you, with that rich hair, those expressive eyes, and full lips," I whispered hearing his intake of breath as I traced them with my finger.

"We should go to bed," I whispered as he nodded.

Bringing my hand to rest at my side we studied each other until we drifted off.


	6. I stay wrecked and Jealous for this

I Stay Wrecked and Jealous For this

Wendy

Forcing smiled and polite conversation I managed to tolerate Cherry Valance whom had started to hang around after they party. She never spoke to Pony boy in public if other people were around, but she snuck in time. She 'd even been to the house a few times with her friend Marcia who seemed to have developed a crush on Two-bit though I had no idea why. Marcia dug okay though, it was just Cherry who made me want to rip out her hair from the roots. She had this air about her that said she thought she was better than most people. The dislike seemed to be mutual, though I'd never done anything but be cordial.

Soda said it was cause I was just as pretty as she was, and girls' hated that sort of thing, but I didn't buy it. I'd taken to making my self-scarce first when she came around which meant my time with Pony Boy had been drastically reduced. Never one to dwell on things I had started hanging with Ang and Curly. Steve had left me alone since that night at the party, but I could see him giving Curly a dirty look from time to time when he picked me up. People seemed to think we were dating, but they couldn't be further form the truth. Sure maybe he had a little crush on me, but it was reciprocated in any way. I could never see him as anything more than my buddy.

"Did you hear me?" Pony asked laughing when I looked up at him completely confused.

"Day Dreaming Wendy Darling?" he teased as I shrugged bashfully.

We were laying together on the couch watching a Paul New man movie that had just gone on a commercial break. Leaning back against his warm body I sighed. It was Saturday afternoon and neither of us had plans so like usual we'd sought each other's company. He' d dragged me out of bed bright and early declaring it an "US" day, and I'd secretly loved every moment of it. Though I had whined when the sunlight first kissed my eyes.

" I sure have missed this," He said grinning as I looked up at him and winked.

It was reassuring to hear him say hear him say he'd missed me. With the way he carried on about Cherry sometimes it was hard to tell. Looking in to his laughing green eyes I felt my breath hitch. When had my best friend gotten so gorgeous? His long lashed frames his expressive eyes, and the smile tat graced his full lips was tempting. Biting my lip I turned back to the television pushing the shameful thoughts away. Here I was daydreaming about him when all he could talk about lately was Cherry. It didn't take a genesis to know whom he was crushing on. Beside relationships failed, friendships were forever. The odd moment we shared after the party had never mentioned. And it was obvious he hadn't thought of it since.

Pony

Enjoying the feel of Wendy's soft curves pressed against mine as we lay together for the first time in weeks I smiled. Who ever said distance made the heart grow fonder had known what they were talking about The only thing I'd been dreaming about since 14 was Cherry Valance; and now that I was spending time with Cherry I missed Wend like crazy, for all the sense that made. I would multi task and spend time with the both of them, but it was no secret that the girls could barley tolerate each other. Wendy respected me enough to keep her mouth shut, but Cherry had actually made me upset on more than one occasion with her catty attitude, and biting remarks.

I think she forgot that Wendy wasn't born a greaser; she'd been shoved in to it. She was just as much a lady as Cherry; she just lived on the wrong side of the tracks. I thought the Soc girls were supposed have class, but I'd been wondering if I'd been wrong lately. I mean Cherry was a looker, and she dug okay sometimes, but she wasn't the angel I had made her out to be in my mind. I guess that was the difference in actually knowing someone, and daydreaming about what you thought they were like. Smiling down at Wendy's dreamy expression I studied her features.

Here eyes were so expressive, huge and wide they dominated her delicate face, the green shade set off by her dark, dark hair. Watching the way she wrinkled her button nose at some thought I smiled. There wasn't a think I didn't' like about her, from the way she dig sunset and books, to the way she stood up for what she believed and mothered us all, even when we didn't want it. I'd seen her make Steve cool down before he blew, Soda cheer up when he was thinking about Sandy, and Two- bit stop drinking when he'd reached his limit.

I often wondered sometimes what things would have been like if she'd been her a little earlier. If she'd have wormed her way in to Dallas Winston's heart, and kept him from blowing. Holding her closer I inhaled the scent of roses I always associated with her. I had never dug girlsuntil I saw Cherry Valance, but I was beginning to think I had never really dug a girl until Wendy. Taking in her full rosy lips, I couldn't help but wonder if she's taste as sweet as she smelled. Remembering how Soda had said when the time was right it would hit me I knew. I was completely in love with my best friend. I hated the thought of her with Curly now because I wanted her for myself.

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" She asked as I realized she was waiting for me to say something before shaking her head and giggling as the movie came back on and I pulled her closer, glad when she didn't tense or find it odd. We'd always been pretty hands on and it wasn't abnormal to see us on the couch cuddled together or her in my lap in the chair while we read.

I had to figure out what I was going to do about this. Maybe I'd ask Soda tonight. He knew all about romance and he'd loved Sandy.


	7. Admission

Chapter 7: Admissions'

Pony

"Hey Soda you got a minute?" I asked walking into the living room where he was watching television.

"Sure Pony what's on your mind?" he asked moving to turn off the tube as he studied me and I tried to figure out how to approach the topic.

"Remember when you told me I'd know when I was ready to start dating?" I asked deciding to go all in.

"Yeah," he said nodding as a grin begins to creep up over his face. He'd been waiting for this moment for a while now.

"Well I think, no I know I've found her I'm just not sure what to do about it."

" Have you talked to her before?" he asked trying to get the big picture.

" A lot I mean we're friends she's not just some girl from school I have a crush on, I just don't know if she's interested in me that way and I'm afraid if I bring it up and she's not it'll ruin our friendship," I said sighing as my shoulders slumped.

"You don't have to come right out and ask necessarily, you could just drop a few hints," he suggested as I raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"How do I do that?"

"Depends on the girl, what's she like?"

" Umm well she's really laid back and sweet, funny, likes to read and draw like I do," I said beginning to list all the qualities that drew me to Wendy.

"And what does she look like?"

"Green eyes, dark hair, pretty slender," I said purposely vague.

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" He asked wide eyes as I felt my ears and face burn.

"Okay this changes everything," he said suddenly serious.

" Wh- why?" I asked nervously.

"Because this is not just some girl you happen to be interested in this is your best friend and I know if you're willing to risk changing that you have some serious feelings for her." He said as I sighed nodding.

" I don't know how it happened one minute she was the best friend I ever had, and the next she was one of the most gorgeous girls Id' ever seen," I said still feeling slightly sucker punched.

"I can't stand the thought of her with anyone else Soda," I said shaking my head as he let out a light whistle.

"I can see why you'd be wary, but have you ever thought about just telling her how you feel? She might feel the exact same way."

"She's never done anything that made me think she might," I mumbled.

"Well ofcourse she wouldn't Pony, I'm sure she's just as nervous as you."

"You think she does?"

"Sometimes you two look at each other and it's like …. You're seeing the moon in that other person."

"Really?" I asked as he nodded.

" I used to think maybe I was imagining something that wasn't there, but it's obvious now that wasn't the case."

"So if you were me what would you do?"

" Honestly Pony I think admitting it out loud was the first step and just how you knew when you were ready to date you'll know when the right time to tell her is."

"So just go on like we have been?"

"Not just like you have been because things will be different now, just don't fight what comes naturally," he said making me furrow my brow. What did that mean exactly?

"You'll know," he said answering the unspoken question with a huge grin. I'd take his word for it , he was kind of the expert on these things.

"Thanks Soda," I said feeling better as the conversation ended and we turned the television back on. It'd be nice to lose myself in the story of someone else's life for a while.

Wendy

"Are you going to actually date my brother or what?" Ang asked making me look up shocked. How we gone from studying for English to this was beyond me.

"What?!"

"Well he certainly hasn't been driving us everywhere and hanging out because he's had some magical change of heart towards me," She said as I starred at her stunned.

"You got this from Romeo and Juliet how?" I asked starring at the worksheet we'd been going over.

"You know love and tragedy… I don't know," she said shaking her head. "You're avoiding the question."

"No Ang, I mean Curly's great I just don't like him that way," I said honestly as she narrowed her eyes clearly not believing me .

" I like someone else all right," I admitted as she grinned.

"Okay that I believe, who is it?" she asked going from defensive to practically giddy in zero to sixty.

"No! Let me guess, Its Soda Pop right? He's soooo dreamy," she said sighing as I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not Soda, and I'm not telling you."

"You can't just say something like that and not tell me who," she said as I laughed.

" I most certainly can."

"Okay not Soda… Steve?" She asked continuing as if I hadn't spoken.

"Ugh, definitely not."

"I know you don't seem to like him very much, but I thought maybe you might have been playing hard to get," She said as I laughed.

Even if I told her who the mystery man was she wouldn't believe me. At times I could barley believe it myself. Of all the boys I knew I had to fall for the one who meant the most to me.


End file.
